Spring Flings and Summer Romances
by RilyFanForLife
Summary: The Spring Fling Dance is coming up. TA RL Robbie is not in this story because he is on vacation. PLEASE READ. ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.
1. Just Ask Her Already!

Travis and Ray were in the hallway talking while they waited  
  
for Lily.  
  
R-How should I ask her?  
  
T-I don't know Ray!  
  
R-How about Lily will you escort me to the dance?  
  
T-No!  
  
R(whining)-Why not?  
  
T-Because it's so dumb.  
  
R-Fine  
  
Travis sighed  
  
T-Say Lily do you wan't to go to the dance with me?  
  
R(imitating Lily's voice)-Oh, Ray I thought you would never  
  
ask.  
  
L-What, are you guy's doing?  
  
Ray jumped  
  
R(quickley)-Nothing!Nothing we were just talking.  
  
L-About? Oh let me guess the dance?  
  
T-Sort of. Oh before I forget guys i'm gonna be late  
  
getting to the studio today.  
  
L-Why?  
  
T-Dentist appointment  
  
L-Okay,cool, I have to go to class talk to you guys later.  
  
Lily walked off  
  
T-Don't screw this one up Ray.  
  
R-What are you talking about?  
  
T-I don't really have a dentist appointment I just was   
  
giving you like the perfect oppertunity to ask Lily to the   
  
Spring Fling.  
  
R-Thank you!  
  
T-Your welcome. Call me when you are done so I know  
  
when to "get back from the dentist."  
  
R-Will do  
  
They walked to their class  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The studio.....  
  
Ray had gotten their before Lily so he could rehearse.  
  
R(to himself)-Lily,would you,no  
  
R(still to himself)-Lily will you go to the Spring Fling with m-  
  
The door shut Ray turned around. Lily stood their looking at  
  
Ray.  
  
L-Yes  
  
Ray's jaw dropped  
  
L-What you thought I would say no?  
  
R-Well yeah actually I did.  
  
L-So it's a date then?  
  
R-Yep  
  
Ray quickley dialed Travis's number and told him what she   
  
said and then he got to the station and they did the show. 


	2. Lily's Makeup Experience

Night of the spring fling....  
  
Lily and Audrey are in Lily's room.Audrey had offered to do  
  
Lily's make-up for the dance.  
  
A-Lily what color is your dress?  
  
L-Baby Blue  
  
A-Choose what color eye shadow you like.  
  
Audrey holds out two colors of blue.  
  
L-The light blue one.  
  
A-Kay close your eyes.  
  
Audrey applied the eye shadow.  
  
A-Look in the mirror and tell me what you think.  
  
Lily looked in the mirror and was suprised to see that the   
  
make-up looked good on her. She had light pink blush and   
  
frosty pink lipgloss on, in addition to the eye shadow.  
  
L(excited)-It looks great Audrey.  
  
A-Thank you! I think this is the best work I've ever done.  
  
They laughed and went to go change into their dresses. 


	3. Picking Up & Dropping Off

Travis and Ray are on there way to pick up the girls. Ray's  
  
dad is driving. There at Lily's house. Ray walked up and  
  
knocked on the door.  
  
L(from inside)-Just a minute!  
  
A-Ready?  
  
L-Ready  
  
Audrey and Lily are going down the stairs to open the door.  
  
Lily's mom opened the door just as Lily tripped on her dress  
  
and fell down the stairs. Ray runs in the house and catches  
  
her at the last second. She looks up at him and smiles.  
  
L-Thanks  
  
R-Did you actually think I would let you fall?  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
Lily and Audrey grabed their purses and left.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As they were driving to the dance.(A/N RD is Ray's dad.)  
  
RD-So you guys gonna party down tonight?  
  
R(laughing)-Dad no one says that anymore.  
  
Ray's dad glared at Ray.  
  
RT-Please don't yell, not now, not in front of Lily.  
  
Ray sat there nervously waiting to get to the school.  
  
The arrived and got out. Ray grabbed Lily's hand and   
  
started to walk twards the school doors when his dad honked  
  
the horn as if saying 'Break it up' Ray quickley let go of her  
  
hand and sighed. 


	4. Punch

Audrey and Travis went off to dance leaving Ray and Lily  
  
alone.  
  
R-Lil want some punch?  
  
L-Sure Ray.  
  
Ray walked over to the punch bowl and got two glasses of   
  
punch. He sat down next to Lily and handed her a glass.  
  
L-Thanks Ray.  
  
She took a sip.  
  
L- Ray, whats the deal with you and your dad?  
  
R-What do you mean?  
  
L-Well it just seemed funny between you two in the car.  
  
R-Oh that. He just dosen't like it when I insult him.  
  
L-But you didn't.  
  
Ray started to fidgit nervously in his chair.  
  
RT-Oh no, now I'll have to tell her and tonight will be   
  
ruined. Wait a second, I will just change the subject.  
  
R-Lil want some more punch?  
  
L-Okay.  
  
LT-Somethings up with Ray, but what?  
  
Ray came back with more punch.  
  
R-So...  
  
L-Ray is something going on betwen you and your dad?  
  
R-Lil..  
  
L-Ray tell me the truth whats going on?  
  
R-Everythings fine Lily.  
  
L-No! Everything is not fine. You act all wierd and scared  
  
around your dad. What is going on Ray?  
  
R-You don't want to know.  
  
L-Ray, I wouldn't ask if I didn't wan't to know.  
  
R-Fine! Okay you wanna know? Here's whats going on. When  
  
I make him mad he smacks me around. There you happy?!  
  
L-Oh my god Ray. 


	5. The Studio

Three hours and about 30 glasses of punch later Lily noticed  
  
she felt dizzy. She didn't care though cause she was having  
  
a great time. The dance was ending and Audrey had already  
  
been picked up so they decided to head to the studio.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
They get to the studio and Ray is still upset about the whole  
  
telling Lily about his dad thing. Ray Walks over to the closet   
  
and digs around on the top shelf and pulls out a bottle.  
  
R-You guys wan't some?  
  
Travis could see now that it was a bottle of Vodka.  
  
T-No thanks Ray.  
  
L-Sure.  
  
Travis noticed something he hadn't before. Lily was drunk   
  
and so was Ray.  
  
T-You guys probably shouldn't either.  
  
R(while opening the vodka)-Lighten up Strong.  
  
Ray poured some into a glass for Lily and he just drank it   
  
straight from the bottle. Travis left to go get a book and   
  
some Advil from his house seeing as it will be a long night. 


	6. Morning After

Lily woke up. She winced at the pain in her head. She looked  
  
around trying to figure out where she was. Thats when she  
  
noticed she was next to Ray and neither of them were   
  
dressed. Lily found her clothes and quickley put them on.   
  
She also noticed Travis was on the floor sleeping in his   
  
boxers. Lily freaked out and ran home. 


	7. What Did I Do?

Lily got to her house and found that luckily no one was their.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to get some Advil for her   
  
headache, she saw a note on the counter.  
  
Lily,  
  
Your dad and I had to leave on a buisness trip, won't be   
  
back for two weeks. your staying at Audreys.  
  
Sorry,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Lily felt relieved that she could have sometime to figure  
  
out what had happened last night without her parents asking  
  
her whats wrong every five minutes.Lily wen't up to her   
  
room to think. She saw that she had four messages on her  
  
answering machine. She hit the play button.  
  
A-Hey Lily it's Audrey call me when you get home.  
  
M-Hey Lily its mom, guess you wen't to Audreys, sorry to  
  
leave you like that. Love you bye.  
  
The other two were hang-ups. Lily layed down on her bed.  
  
She started to think about what happened.  
  
LT-Did I sleep with him? Well I must have otherwise my   
  
clothes wouldn't have been off. Now I just wonder who I  
  
slept with. I mean Ray was right there but Travis was   
  
there to. What if im pregnant?  
  
Oh my god what am I going to do?  
  
Thoughts raced through Lily's head. She couldn't take   
  
thinking about it anymore. She got up and went to Audrey's.  
  
Maybe she could help.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ray woke up like 10 minutes after Lily left. He got dressed  
  
and woke Travis up.  
  
R-What happened last night!?  
  
T-What are you talking about?  
  
R-How did I get here?  
  
T-We came here after the dance and you went home.  
  
R-Then how come I woke up here?  
  
TT-Oh no they were here when I got back.  
  
T-Ray do you remember anything from last night?  
  
R-I remember going to the tech booth with Lily and then  
  
waking up with no clothes on.  
  
Then it hit Ray.  
  
RT-Oh my god. I couldn't have, not Lily.  
  
T-Do you think you guy's. You know?  
  
R-I think we did. Travis this is bad.  
  
T-Ray calm down and go talk to her.  
  
Ray walked out of the studio and twards Lily's house. 


	8. What?

Lily and Audrey were in Audrey's room talking. Lily told   
  
Audrey the whole story.  
  
L-Are you mad at me?  
  
A-No, Lily you were drunk you didn't know what you were  
  
doing.  
  
L-Thanks Audrey.  
  
A-So are you going to talk to them??  
  
L-I don't know, I mean what if nothing happened?  
  
A-Lily come on! You know something happened.  
  
Lily started to cry  
  
L-Im so scared to talk to them. I mean what if im pregnant?  
  
Audrey gave Lily a hug.  
  
A-Lily, calm down. It's gonna be fine.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ray knocked on Lily's door.  
  
R-Great she's not home.  
  
He sighed and walked home. He was almost home when he   
  
realized 


	9. Authors note

Hey it's Angela, I just wanted to clarify that they are all  
  
on summer vacation now and that they have just finished 9th  
  
grade so they are all 15.   
  
Thanks for the reviews! And keep reading. 


	10. Why?

It has been a week and a half since that night. Lily is still   
  
staying at Audrey's. Lily and Audrey are in Audrey's room   
  
talking.  
  
A-Lily calm down it's probably nothing.  
  
L-Audrey come on, I have been sick every morning for three  
  
days.  
  
A-If your so freaked about it lets get a home pregnancy   
  
test.  
  
L-Thanks Audrey.  
  
A-Lets go after lunch,but lets go to your house so you can   
  
take it there and my mom won't freak.  
  
L-Okay.  
  
Lily went to go get dressed  
  
AT-Travis if she's pregnant and it's you fault I will kill you.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ray was sitting at the bus station in Roscoe.He decided to  
  
come back because he missed Lily to much, and he had to   
  
see how she was doing.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lily was taking he pregnancy test. She walked out of her   
  
bathroom.  
  
A-So?  
  
L-We have to wait. Audrey what if it's positive? My parents  
  
will throw me out.  
  
A-Lily calm down. You don't even know if you are.  
  
Lily walked into the bathroom.  
  
L(screaming)-No!  
  
Lily started to sob  
  
L-No, this can't be happening to me, i'm only 15.  
  
She walked over to her bed and sat down. Audrey pulled her  
  
into a hug.  
  
A-Lil don't cry.  
  
Lily stood up.  
  
L-I have to find Ray and Travis. 


	11. What do you mean gone?

Audrey ran to stop Lily from going but she was already gone.   
  
She picked up her cell and dialed Travis's number.  
  
T-Hello?  
  
A-Travis it's me.  
  
T-Hey you. What's up?  
  
A-Lily wen't to look for you and Ray.  
  
T-Say no more i'll be there in ten.  
  
A-Thanks  
  
T-Love you   
  
A-Love you bye!  
  
She flipped her cell closed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
About 15 minutes later......  
  
Lily walked to Ray's house and went up to knock on the door.  
  
Just as she was about to knock someone touched her   
  
shoulder. She jumped.  
  
T-Lily it's just me.  
  
L-I need to talk to you and Ray.  
  
T-That's why i'm here. Ray isn't here.  
  
L-Where did he go?  
  
T-He's gone. He took of about a week and a half ago.  
  
L-What do you mean he's gone?  
  
Lily started to cry again. Travis hugged her.  
  
T-Lily he will come back.  
  
L(Crying)-Yeah, how the hell do you know that?  
  
T-Because he knows he can't live without you now come on  
  
lets go back to your house and me, you and Audrey can talk. 


	12. Now what?

They were all in Lily's living room talking.  
  
L-Travis I need to know something.  
  
T-What?  
  
L-What happened that night at the studio?  
  
T-You and Ray were drinking....  
  
L-Travis I mean did I sleep with you?  
  
AT-You better say no.  
  
T-No!  
  
L-Then why were you sleeping on the floor in your boxers?  
  
T-I usally stay at the studio.  
  
AT-Thank god.  
  
L-So i didn't sleep with you?  
  
T-No, but I think you did sleep with Ray, why?  
  
Lily took a deep breath.  
  
L-I'm pregnant.  
  
Travis's jaw dropped.  
  
T-Your what?  
  
L-Yes Travis im pregnant.  
  
T-Are you sure it was Ray?  
  
L-Travis! I was a virgin who else could have it been if you   
  
didn't sleep with me?  
  
Travis just sat there stunned.  
  
Lily got up and walked out to her deck.  
  
LT-Ray you have to come back. I don't think I can do this  
  
on my own.  
  
Audrey came out.  
  
A-He'll come back Lily, I mean he probably didn't go very   
  
far.  
  
L-I know but what if he dosen't I can't do this by myself.  
  
I just wish he knew.   
  
Audrey wen't back inside and closed the door.  
  
A-Travis I need you to do me a big favor.  
  
T-What?  
  
A-You have to find Ray.  
  
T-I can try but I can't promise you anything.  
  
Audrey kissed him.  
  
A-Thank you.  
  
Travis left to go look for Ray.  
  
Lily came back inside.  
  
A-Come on lets go back to my house.  
  
They left for her house. 


	13. The Search

Travis searched for Ray for four hours. When he finally found him at the train station.  
  
T-Ray!  
  
R-How did you find me?  
  
T-That dosen't matter. You have to come back.  
  
R-Why? So I can fricken get beat up again?  
  
T-Ray, Lily needs you, you have to come back.  
  
R-Why does Lily need me? Huh. Im just a big loser who can't even stand up to his dad.  
  
T(getting angry)-Ray she really needs you, you have to come back.  
  
R-What's the point I'm sure my dad will kick me out.  
  
T-So stay at RFR.  
  
R-You know thats a great idea until it gets cokd and I have no heat.  
  
T-So get a job and buy a space heater.  
  
R-That could work.  
  
T-So will you come back?  
  
R-Fine, but only for Lily.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Lily and Audrey were sleeping when AUdrey heard a knock on her window.  
  
A-Who the heck is that?  
  
Audrey got up and went to open the window. She had a big smile on her face. She went  
  
over and woke up Lily.  
  
A(Whispering)-Someone's here to see you.  
  
Ray walked iver to her.  
  
R(Whispering)-Hey Lil.  
  
L-Hey  
  
R-Miss me?  
  
L-Yeah. Ray I need to tell you something.  
  
R-Wait till tommorow, lets just sleep now. 


	14. The Talk

The next morning Ray and Travis got up early and left so they wouldn;t get the girls in  
  
trouble. Lily woke up and was sick again. She left before Audrey, to go to the station.  
  
She opened the door and looked around for Ray. He was asleep on the couch. She walked  
  
over and crouched down and brushed his hair from his. He opened his eye's.  
  
L-Hey  
  
R-When did you get here?  
  
L-A few minutes ago, but the reason i'm here is because we need to talk.  
  
R-Lily i'm so sorry I left.  
  
He sat up. Lily decided to wait to tell him about her until he told her why he left.  
  
L-Why did you leave Ray?  
  
R-My dad.  
  
L-What happened?  
  
R-He beat me up pretty bad.  
  
Lily could see that Ray had bruises on his arms and his lip was still cracked.  
  
L-Ray i'm sorry.  
  
R-Yeah, well i'm not. I'm gonna stay here. I'm gonna get a job so I can live here.  
  
L-Ray there is something I need to tell you.  
  
R-What is it Lil?  
  
L-You know that night at the studio?  
  
Ray;'s face turned white.  
  
L-Ray i'm pregnant.  
  
R-Are you sure?  
  
L-Well pretty sure, but when I go to the doctor we will know for sure.  
  
Lily started to cry.  
  
R-Lily don't cry.  
  
L-Ray what am I supposed to do? What will my parents do when they find out i'm pregnant?  
  
I can tell you what they will do, they will kick me out! And then what am I supposed to   
  
do? I mean i'm a fifteen year old pregnant teenager with no food, money,and I have no  
  
place to live.  
  
R-I can help with the last one, you can live here with me.  
  
L-Ray my life is so screwed up.  
  
Ray kneeled down by Lily and huged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued  
  
to cry.  
  
R(stroking Lily's head)-Shhh  
  
Lily lifted her head to look at Ray.  
  
L-Ray I don't know if I can do this.  
  
R-Yes you can Lily, you are the bravest person I know.  
  
L(whiping her eyes)-Thanks Ray. 


	15. Get Out

Lily left the station a little while later and walked back to her house. Her parents were  
  
coming home today and she would have to tell them.  
  
LT-What am I ganna say to them?  
  
Lily took a deep breath but was startled when the phone rang. She walked over and picked  
  
it up.  
  
L-Hello?  
  
LM-Hey Lily were at the airport we will be home in about 20 minutes.  
  
L-Okay!  
  
Lily hung up the phone.  
  
LT-They are going to kill me.  
  
Lily went up to her room to wait for her parents to get home. The photostrip of her and  
  
Ray caught her eye. They looked so happy in the picture.  
  
LT-Why did this have to happen?  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Ray was laying on the couch thinking about everything that had happened between him and  
  
Lily.  
  
RT-Brennan you majorly screwed up this time. Now you got Lily pregnant, have no place  
  
to live, no food, and no money to support her. Dad was right I am a loser.  
  
Ray picked up the phone to call Lily.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Lily Could hear the front door open. She got up to go downstairs.  
  
LT-Lily you have to tell them.  
  
LD-Hey Lily! How's you vacation going?  
  
L-Could be better.  
  
LM-Lily do you feel okay? You look sick.  
  
L-Mom, i'm fine.  
  
LM-Okay,why don't you tell us about the dance and break.  
  
L-The dance was great.  
  
LM-And....  
  
L-Well actually I have some news for you, but you can't freak.  
  
LD-Why would we freak about you dating Ray?  
  
L-That's not it.  
  
LD-It has to do with Ray right?  
  
L-Yeah I guess.  
  
LM-What is it.  
  
L- I-I'm pregnant.  
  
Lily's mom's face went white.  
  
LM-Your what? 


	16. Bad Timing

Lily was now getting screamed at by her parents.  
  
LM-Lily how could you be so stupid?!  
  
L-Mom it's not like I tried to get pregnant!  
  
LM-So you thought you could sleep with some guy and not get pregnant?  
  
L-Mom it was an accident! The punch at the dance was spiked. I was drunk and didn't   
  
know what I was doing.  
  
LD-So you don't even know who's baby it is?  
  
L-No dad. I know who's it is.  
  
LD-Who's is it?  
  
L-Ray's, but don;t take it out on him he was drunk to.  
  
LD-Don't get mad at him?!?  
  
Just then the phone rang. Lily picked it up.  
  
L-Hello?  
  
R-Lil, it's me.  
  
L-It's not a good time. My dad is mad.  
  
R-About?  
  
L-I told him. I call you later/  
  
LD-Is that Ray?  
  
L-Dad please don't get mad at him.  
  
Lily's dad grabbed the phone out of Lily's hand.  
  
LD-Ray I suggest if you wan't to live you should stay away from Lily.  
  
Lily's dad slammed the phone down.  
  
LD-Get out!  
  
L-What?  
  
LD-You heard me get your stuff and go.  
  
Lily started to cry and ran upstairs and grabbed her bag and packed her stuff. She   
  
grabbed all her pictures of Ray and left.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later......  
  
Ray hears a knock on the door of the studio. He got up and opened it.  
  
R-Lily.  
  
L-R-Ray they..  
  
She collapsed on his arms sobbing.  
  
R-Lily we will be fine.  
  
L-Ray this is to hard.  
  
R-Lily, calm down. We can do this.  
  
L-Ray, no we can't, we don't have anything!  
  
R-Lily calm down!  
  
L-Ray you have no idea how hard this is for me!  
  
R-Lily, yes I do.  
  
L-How Ray, how can you know?  
  
R- I know because it's hard for me to!  
  
L-Ray i'm pregnant not you, so how is this hard for you?!?  
  
R-Lily this is hard for me because I love you! But you think your the only one that is   
  
having a hard time!  
  
L-Ray, you don't love me! You just think you do, because of this mess!  
  
R-Fine! If you don't wan't to believe me that's fine!  
  
Lily collapsed. 


	17. Help

Ray ran to Lily. He put his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing. Ray ran to the phone  
  
and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
O-Please state your emergency.  
  
R-My friend collapsed.  
  
O-Okay, sir there's an ambulance on the way please stay calm and remain on the phone  
  
with me until help arrives.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
The ambulance came and the EMT's began to ask Ray questions about Lily.  
  
E-How old is she?  
  
R-15  
  
E-Any allergies?  
  
R-No  
  
E-Any health problems? Cancer, heart problems  
  
R-No?  
  
E-Anything?  
  
R-She's pregnant.  
  
E-Okay did anything cause her alot of stress?  
  
R-We got in an argument.  
  
OE-Okay lets go.  
  
They put Lily in the ambulance.  
  
E-Are you coming?  
  
R-Yeah  
  
Ray got in. They rushed Lily to the hospital. 


	18. Hospitals Are Horrible

The nurses rushed around Lily as soon as she arrived at the hospital, checking vitals, and  
  
other things. They took Ray to a waiting room so he wouldn't get in the way. He paced  
  
the room for an hour and a half before he heard anything about Lily.  
  
A doctor walked in.  
  
D-It looks as if she will be okay but she will need rest for a few days just to be on the  
  
safe side. Where are her parents?  
  
R-There not coming.  
  
D-Why?  
  
R-Because as far as they are concerned they kicked her out and she's not their   
  
responsibility anymore.  
  
D-Wow, I have never heard that before. Well we need someone over 21 to act as her  
  
guardian. Is there anyone we can call? A relative, friend, neighbor?  
  
R-How about her best friends mother?  
  
D-That would be great what is her number?  
  
R-555-7381  
  
D-Okay I will have a nurse contact her immediatly.  
  
R-Can I see her?  
  
D-I'm sorry but not without her guardians consent. I'm sure you will see her soon.  
  
The doctor walked back in to Lily's room.  
  
Ray sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
He sighed.  
  
RT-What else can you do wrong Brennan? First you get your bestfriend pregnant, then   
  
you put her in the hospital. You are such an idiot.  
  
Ray decided to get a pop from the cafeteria. He walked tot he reception desk to ask  
  
where the cafeteria was.  
  
R-Can tell me where the cafeteria is?  
  
N-Up the stairs and to the left hun.  
  
R-Thanks.  
  
Ray recognized the voice of the receptionist. Ray looked up and his suspicions were confirmed  
  
it was Audrey's mom.  
  
R-You work here?  
  
AM-Yeah for about six years. You a friend of Audrey's right?  
  
R-Yes. but I need you to come with me.  
  
Audrey's mom told the other receptionist she was going on break for about 20 minutes  
  
so she could go with Ray.  
  
AM-Ray what's going on?  
  
R-Lily is here and need's you to act as her guardian.  
  
AM-Why?  
  
R-Her parents kicked her out?  
  
AM-What? Why?  
  
R-I will explain in a second, just will you do this?  
  
AM-Yeah, of course just tell em what's going on?  
  
R-Remember the dance?  
  
AM-Yes  
  
R-The punch was spiked and me and Lily got drunk, then we went to the studio, and cut   
  
to the chase. I got her pregnant and then we got in a fight and she collapsed.  
  
AM-Oh my god, where is she?  
  
Ray walked with Audrey's mom to Lily's room. 


	19. Authors Note

OMG Im sooo sorry guys. I have lots more written I just forgot to update! I will try and get a chapter or like 6 up tommorow. Thanks for reminding me sweety pie!!!! 


	20. Thank you

Audrey's mom walked with Ray to Lily's room. She reached into her pocket.  
  
AM-Here  
  
She handed Ray some change.  
  
AM-Go call Audrey.  
  
Ray took the change form Audrey's mom and walked over to the pay phone. Audrey's mom  
  
walked into Lily's room.  
  
Lily sat up. Looking quizically at her.  
  
AM-Hey Lily, hun what happened?  
  
L-Where do you wan't me to start?  
  
AM-The part that got you in the hospital.  
  
L-Well I was already upset because my parents kivked me out and I wen't to the studio   
  
to talk to Ray. I don't even remember what it was about , but me and Ray got in a fight.  
  
The next thing I knew I was here. The doctor told me I passed beacuse i'm not as strong  
  
because i'm pregnant. This is so horrible, I will never be able to pay for this.  
  
AM-Lily you won't have to. I have decided that you can come live with me and Audrey.  
  
L-You don't ha-  
  
AM-I know I don't have to I wan't you to come stay with us.  
  
Lily hugged Audrey's mom  
  
L-Thank You. 


	21. Shower

5 month's later.......  
  
Audrey's mom is throwing Lily a baby shower.  
  
Lily is 6 months pregnant and Really starting to show. Ray was supposed to get there  
  
early because they were picking Robbie up at the airport today. He doesn't know Lily's  
  
pregnant. He knows he is going to a party because Kim, who is now his girlfriend,told  
  
him. Lily's panicking because Ray isnt there yet.  
  
L(yelling)-Ughhh! Where is he?! I'm six months and i'm on time, but he can't be on time?!  
  
AM-Lily,hun. Calm down he'll be here.  
  
A-You forget he has to work till noon. He said he would be here at 12:30. It's only  
  
12:15.  
  
L-Fine! Whatever!  
  
AM-Come on guys lets go put up the rest of the decorations.  
  
Lily shuffled into the patio. They finished decorating in about 10 minutes. They heard  
  
the front door open.  
  
R-Lil?  
  
L-Out here Ray!  
  
Ray walked to the patio. He walked up behind Lily and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
L-Are you ready to go?  
  
R-Yeah  
  
AM-I'll go get my key's, you guys go get in the car.  
  
A-Kay mom.  
  
They walked outside.  
  
R-i call shot-gun.  
  
Lily shot Ray and evil glare at Ray.  
  
A(Whispering to Ray)-I would let Lily sit up front.  
  
L-Why does everyone talk about me like i'm not here?!?!  
  
R-Whoa mood swing.  
  
L-Ray shut the hell up.  
  
They got in the car. Audrey's mom drove them to the airport. 


	22. Robbie and Guess what

They got to the airport about 20 minutes later. Ray and Audrey got out of the car. Ray  
  
opened Lily's door and helped her out. They walked in and chacked the arrivals board.   
  
Robbie's flight was on time so he should be there any minute. Lily and Audrey sat down.  
  
they heard an announcement.  
  
AP-Flight 563 from Los Angeles is now arriving at gate B7.  
  
People started exiting from the sky walk. A few minutes later Ray saw Robbie.  
  
Ra-Robbie over here!  
  
Robbie walked over to Ray and Audrey.  
  
Ro-Hey guy's.  
  
Audrey gave him a hug.  
  
A-It's good to have you back.  
  
Ro-It's good to be back. Hey where's Travis and Lily.  
  
Ra-Lily ran to the bathroom.  
  
A-Travis is at my place setting up the party.  
  
Ro-So what's the party for?  
  
Ra-You'll see.  
  
A-Here comes Lily.  
  
Robbie turned his head in the direction Audrey was looking. His jaw dropped. Lily came and   
  
stood next to Ray, he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Ra-This is why were having the party.  
  
L-So I guess you noticed.  
  
Ro-What's going on guy's??  
  
Ra-Long story short? We got drunk and slept together and you can see the result of   
  
that.  
  
Ro-I can't believe this.  
  
L-Join the club.  
  
Ro-When are you due?  
  
L-January fourteenth.  
  
A-Guy's we have to get back, the party starts in an hour.  
  
They all walked out to the car. 


	23. Christmas

Christams was in a week and Ray was working more shifts and seeing less of Lily. Lily  
  
was at Audrey's house wrapping gifts. Lily had just finished wrapping Robbie's gift.  
  
She bought him a poster that said "Question Everything."  
  
A-Hey Lil are you hungry?  
  
L-When am I ever not?  
  
A-Let's go get some christmas cookie's.  
  
The girls got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
A-So, Lily have you and Ray decided on baby names?  
  
L-Well kinda, I like Jake and Katie but he likes Jake and Alexis, so if I have a girl we  
  
can't even agree on a name.  
  
They laughed  
  
L-So what did you get Travis for christmas?  
  
A-A book of quotes.  
  
L-Cool.  
  
A-What did you get Ray?  
  
L-A picture.  
  
Audrey gave Lily a quizical look.  
  
A-Way to be the queen of detail Lil.  
  
L-Well I better go it's getting late.  
  
A-Kay! We still on for shopping tommorow?  
  
L-Yeah.  
  
Lily grabbed her coat and walked out the door. It was lightly snowing as she walked to  
  
the old studio. she was thinking about her gift to Ray. She had found a picture frame  
  
that was perfect for his gift.  
  
The frame held four pictures, but right now Lily only included three.  
  
The frame said.....We've been through everyhting.... Then there was a place for a   
  
picture. She put a picture of them when they were little. ..... We've been through  
  
thick and thin...... It was a picture of her guitar teacher and Veronica spliced together..... No matter  
  
how hard things get.... It was a picture of Lily right now with her big stomach.......You will always  
  
be there..... the last hole was empty, Lily was going to put a picture of there baby there after it  
  
was born.  
  
Lily arrved at the station to see that the lights were on.  
  
L(talking to herself)-Ray must be home.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
L-Hello??  
  
R-In here Lil.  
  
Lily walked around the corner. Her face lit up. Ray had put uo a small-skimpy Christmas tree.  
  
L-Thanks Ray.  
  
R-Well it couldn't be Christmas without a tree.  
  
L-yeah  
  
They sat and looked at the tree for awhile and then wen't to bed.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ray could feel someone shaking him.  
  
L-Ray, Ray, get up!  
  
R(yawning)-Lily what's wrong?  
  
L-I think i'm having contractions!  
  
R-What?! Your not due for another month!  
  
Lily put her hand on her stomach.  
  
L-Ray, that is all true but i'm having the baby now!  
  
Ray picked up the phone and called Audrey's house, while Lily got dressed.  
  
AM(half asleep)-Hello?  
  
R-It's time!  
  
AM-Okay i'm on my way!  
  
A few minutes later Lily was on her way to the hospital. 


	24. Thoughts & Delivery

A/N: Just FYI this chapter is a songfic chapter to the song "There Goes My Life" By Kenny Chesney.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*All he could think about was i'm to young for this*  
  
Ray held Lily's hand. He couldn't feel it anymore, she was squeezing it so hard.  
  
*Got my whole life ahead of me*  
  
*hell i'm just a kid myself how'm I gonna raise one*  
  
Lily was screaming and the doctors were telling her she had to push.  
  
R-Lil you can do it.  
  
*All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.*  
  
*So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.*  
  
* Oh well, those plans are long gone.*  
  
D-Come on Lily just one more push.  
  
*And he said, there goes my life*  
  
*There goes my future, my everything*  
  
*Might as well kiss it all goodbye*  
  
*There goes my life......*  
  
Ray heard the doctor say "it's a girl" and a baby cry. He looked to Lily, she was crying. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
*A couple years of up all night*  
  
*and a few thousand diapers later.*  
  
*That mistake he thought he made*  
  
*covers up the refrigerator.*  
  
*Oh yeah.................*  
  
*He loves that little girl*  
  
The doctor handed Lily her baby. Lily looked at her and smiled then looked at Ray.  
  
L-She's so small.  
  
R-Yeah look at her tiny little tingers.  
  
N-What?  
  
L-Toeas and Fingers best of both worlds. Great!  
  
R-What?  
  
L-Now, you got me saying that.  
  
Ray laughed.  
  
* Momma's waiting to tuck her in,*  
  
*As she fumbles up those stairs*  
  
*She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear*  
  
*Sleep tight, blue eye's and bouncin' curls.*  
  
N-Name?  
  
R-Huh?  
  
N-What's the baby's name?  
  
Ray and Lily looked at each othere.  
  
* He smiles...........*  
  
*There goes my life*  
  
*There goes my future, My everything*  
  
*I love you daddy goodnight.*  
  
*There goes my life*  
  
R-Katie  
  
Lily smiled at Ray.  
  
L-Thanks  
  
R-Your welcome.  
  
*She had that Honda loaded down.*  
  
*With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes*  
  
*And his american express*  
  
*He checked the oil and slammed the hood*  
  
*Said your good to go*  
  
*She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast*  
  
Lily handed Katie to Ray. Ray held her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
* And he cried.......*  
  
*There goes my life*  
  
*There goes my future, my everything*  
  
*I love you*  
  
*Baby good-bye*  
  
R-I'm your daddy.  
  
He kissed Katie's head. Lily smiled.  
  
*There goes my life*  
  
*There goes my life*  
  
*Baby good-bye* 


	25. Up all Night & Day

Lily and Ray looked like zombies. it had been five day's since Lilyhad Katie. They were exahusted. Lily and Ray were talking while Lily changed Katie.  
  
L(yawning)-Ray?  
  
R-Yeah?  
  
L-I think Katie and I should go back and live with Audrey.  
  
R-Wh-what? Why?  
  
L-Ray, this can't work. I need help.  
  
R- I can help you.  
  
L-No! No Ray you can't, you have to work and you have school. Look I will go stay with Audrey until Katie is old enough for me to handle alone.  
  
R-Lily, I think your right to do this.  
  
L-Ray it's not like we will never see each other again, I mean Christmas is in three days and I don't think I could spend it with anyone but you.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lily moved back to Audrey's house the next day.  
  
Audrey and Lily were talking.  
  
A-Lil if you wan't I can watch Katie, so you could go get some sleep.  
  
L-Thanks Audrey.  
  
Lily handed Katie to Audrey, and went upstairs to get some sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ray and Travis were at the mall shopping for Lily and Audrey. Ray was looking in the music store and Travis was in the book store. Ray was asking where the  
  
  
  
guitar music was. The guy pointed Ray in the direction of it. Ray walked over and began to look through the music. He pulled one out. It was the music to Faith  
  
Hill's "Daddy's Little Girl". Ray picked it up and brought it to the counter to pay for it. Then he wen't to go meet up with Travis. 


	26. Christmas Suprises

It's Christmas Eve and Lily was at the studio with Ray. Audrey wen't out with Travis. Audrry's mom was watching Katie. Ray and Lily decided to exchange gifts  
  
tonight instead of tommorow. Lily handed Ray a box.  
  
L-Merry Christmas!  
  
Ray tore off the paper. He looked at the frame. It said.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
We've been through everything.....  
  
*A picture of him and Lily as Little Kids*  
  
Through thick and thin......  
  
*It was a picture Lily had spliced together of her guitar teacher and Veroncia*  
  
No matter how hard things get........  
  
*A picture of Lily with her huge stomach*  
  
You've alway's been there.......  
  
*Lily had put a picture of her , Ray, and Katie at the hospital in the last place*  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ray kissed Lily  
  
R-Lily this is great!  
  
L-Thanks Ray.  
  
R-Okay close your eye's   
  
L-Okay  
  
Ray walked to the closet and took out her guitar. He got settled and said  
  
R-Okay open your eye's  
  
She opened her eye's  
  
R-Okay no laughing.  
  
Ray began to play. He played the whole song of "Daddy's little girl". When he finished Lily just looked at him in disbelief.  
  
L-Ray when did you learn to play the guitar?  
  
R-The guy I work for offered to teach me when I couldn't find a gift for you.  
  
L-Thanks Ray.  
  
She took his hand.  
  
L-This means alot to me. 


	27. Christmas Hell

Everyone-That's Ray, Lily, Audrey's mom, Audrey, and Travis- They were all getting ready to eat. Lily wen;t upstairs to check in Katie, She leaned over the side of the crib , she ajusted her blanket and realized something, Katie wasn't breathing. She screamed.  
  
L(screaming)-Ray! Katie isn't breathing!  
  
Ray ran up the stairs along with Audrey's mom. Audrey dialed 9-1-1. Audrey's mom ran over to Lily and Katie.  
  
L-What's wrong with her?  
  
AM-Lily calm down, Audrey's getting help.  
  
Lily ran downstairs.  
  
A-What's going on?  
  
L-Katie stopped breathing.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Ray and Lily wen't with as they rushed Katie to the hospital. Audrey's mom drove her and Audrey to the hospital.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Audrey and her mom arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Lily and Ray did. Lily and Ray were waiting outside the NICU.  
  
AM-Have you heard anything yet?  
  
R-No.  
  
A-Lily are you gonna be okay?  
  
L(crying)-Would you be okay if your week old daughter was in intensive care on Christmas?  
  
Ray put his arm around Lily and pulled her into a hug.  
  
AM-We should go. Call us if you hear anything.  
  
Lily sobbed into Ray's shoulder.  
  
R-Shhhhhh. Calm down Lily.  
  
Ray kissed Lily's forehead. Lily lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eye's.  
  
L(Snifiling)-Ray, I'm so scared. i mean what if something is really wrong with her?  
  
R-Lily she will be fine.  
  
RT-I hope  
  
L-Ray?  
  
R-Yeah?  
  
L-Thanks  
  
R-For what?  
  
L-For keeping me sane through my pregnancy. For not leaving me. For alway's making me feel better when things get bad. Ray I love you.  
  
R-I love you to Lily.  
  
He took her hand as they sat and waited to hear about Katie.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later.......  
  
The doctor came out to tell them about Katie. He pulled his mask down from his face. Lily squeezed Ray's hand tightly.  
  
D-Lilian Randall and Raymond Brennan?  
  
R-That's us hows Katie?  
  
D-Well i'm afraid I have some bad news.  
  
Lily stopped breathing. Her heart sped up.  
  
R-Yeah go on?  
  
D- I'm afraid Katie was not breathing for to long.  
  
Lily drew in a breath of shock.  
  
D- I'm sorry but we lost her.  
  
Lily fell into Ray's arms and sobbed. 


	28. Mourning

The next day......  
  
Lily was in her room at Audrey's house. Audrey knocked on the door.  
  
A-Lil can I come in?  
  
L(crying)-Yeah  
  
Lily sat up. She was crying, She wiped her eye's but it was no use the just came back. Audrey sat down next to Lily.  
  
A-Are you doing okay?  
  
L-No  
  
A-I'm sorry.  
  
L-I know.  
  
A-Well maybe you should just think of this as being a blessing.  
  
L(angry)-How do you suppose I think of this as a blessing?!  
  
A-Well now you get to live a normal life. I mean before you would have to take care of a kid and--  
  
L-So you think I am blessed because my daughter died?  
  
A-Lily I didn't mean it like that.  
  
L-Whatever!  
  
Lily got up and walked to her closet.  
  
A-What are you doing?  
  
L-Leaving  
  
She started folding her clothes and putting them in her bag.  
  
A-Lily you can't leave!  
  
L-Really? Well I am.  
  
Lily zipped up her bagand grabbed her stuff off her nightstand and her jacket.  
  
A-Lily come on!  
  
L-Audrey I have to go.  
  
Lily walked out of the rom slamming the door behind her. Audrey just sat down on Lily's bed and sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lily was walking to Ray's apartment(the studio).  
  
LT-Why is my life like this? Why does it just start to get better and then something goes wrong!?  
  
She opened the door to the apartment.  
  
Ray was sitting on the couch looking at the frame Lily gave him for Christmas. he looked up and saw Lily. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
R-Hey, Lil, What are you doing here?  
  
L-Can I stay with you?  
  
R-Yeah, of course. Why?  
  
L-I can't stay at Audrey's any longer it reminds me to much of Katie.  
  
Lily was now crying again. Ray hugged her and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
L-My life is so screwed up Ray. I mean everything that can go wrong, does. Everything I love gets taken away from me.  
  
R-I'm still here.  
  
L-Yeah but for how long?  
  
R-Lily, I promise I will never leave you.  
  
L-Ray you can't promise that. Were only 16, you have the right to your own life and I can't take that from you.  
  
R-It still doesn't change the way I feel.  
  
Lily smiled at Ray. 


	29. Graduation

Two years later..........  
  
It was graduation day for Lily, Ray, Robbie, and Audrey. Lily and Ray have been dating since her pregnancy. Robbie and Kim are trying to maintain a long   
  
distance relationship. Travis and Audrey would probably still be together, but Travis died in a car accident six months ago. He was hit by a drunk driver. Audrey is  
  
class valedictorian. She is about to give her speech. Everyone quiets.  
  
A-I have decided to dedicate my speech to my boyfriend, Travis, who is tragically died six months ago in a drunk driving accident.  
  
She wen't on for about five minutes, then sat down next to Lily. Lily noticed she had tears in her eye's, she hugged her.  
  
L-Nice speech  
  
A-Thanks  
  
They were all called up to get there diplomas. The only one left in there group was Lily. They called her name. She walked up and took her diploma. She sat down  
  
and Ray tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
L-What?  
  
R-Will you go out to dinner with me tonight before we go to the party?  
  
L-Okay, what time?  
  
R-7:00  
  
L-It's a date.  
  
Ray smiled and she turned around. They ceremony was done about 15 minutes later. They walked outside afterwards. Audrey and Ray were talking.  
  
R-I'm so nervous  
  
A-Ray calm down you know she'll say yes, so quit worrying.  
  
R-Audrey this isn't some stupid "Will you go to the dance with me" question, it's a "Will you spend the rest of your life with me" question!  
  
Audrey just rolled her eye's.  
  
A-Ray she loves you, she'll say yes!  
  
R-I'm still nervous.  
  
Lily walked up behind Ray and Audrey.  
  
L-Nervous about what?  
  
A-Nothing. Just going to college.  
  
L(not believing them)-Okay  
  
R-Well im gonna go home and change , I will see you guy's later. Lily I will see you at seven.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and got into his car.  
  
Lily turned to Audrey  
  
L-Come on, spill.  
  
A-What?  
  
L-What did Ray say?  
  
A-Nothing, Lily, quit being so paranoid.  
  
L-Fine don't tell me, but you know i'll find out.  
  
A-I'm sure you will.  
  
Lily gave Audrey a puzzled look. 


	30. Party

6:45pm.........  
  
Lily just finished getting ready. Ray had called her and told her to dress formal. So Lily decided ona black dress and heels. Now when Lily wore heels she was  
  
still half a foot shorter that Ray. She decided to call Audrey while she waited for Ray.  
  
A-Hello?  
  
L-Hey it's me. Whats up?  
  
A-Nothing, Hey I thought you had a date with Ray tonight?  
  
L-Well yeah, but not for about 15 minutes.  
  
Lily's mom walked into the kitchen. Lily's parents let her move back in after Katie died. Ray on the other hand just moved into Robbie's.  
  
LM-I thought Ray was takking you out?  
  
L-God why is everyone saying that? I am okay?  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Ray.  
  
LM-I'll get it I need to talk to him.  
  
L-Okay, whatever mom.  
  
Lily and Audrey continued to talk.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ray and Lily's mom were in the livingroom talking.  
  
LM-So everything's right on schedual?  
  
R-Yeah I'll take her to dinner then bring her back here to change.  
  
LM-Alright, well you guy's better go.  
  
R-Lil, Ready to go?  
  
L-Yeah, just a second Ray.  
  
Lily grabbed her purse and checked her her make-up on last time.  
  
L-Okay Ray lets go.  
  
They walked out to the car and drove to the resteraunt.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
S-Good evening, Name?  
  
R-Brennan  
  
S-Right this wat sir.  
  
The server led them to a table in the corner.  
  
L-Ray, this is really nice resteraunt. How can you afford this?  
  
R-Never mind.  
  
Ray pulled out Lily's chair for her.  
  
L-Thanks  
  
R-Your welcome  
  
L-So what are you getting?  
  
R-Steak! What are you getting?  
  
L-Fettechini Alfredo   
  
R-Sounds good  
  
The server came and took their orders. A while later the server came with their food.They finished and were deciding on what to get for dessert.  
  
L-What should I have for dessert Ray?  
  
R-Well I'm having cheescake.  
  
L-That sounds good. I think I'll have that to.  
  
RT-Yes!  
  
They ordered.  
  
R-Lily?  
  
L-What Ray?  
  
R-Well we've known each other all of our lives, we've been through alot, I mean we had a baby together, we had our kid die, and we survived high school together.  
  
L-Yeah Ray we did.  
  
The waiter set down the cheescakes.  
  
R-What I'm trying to say is that I love you and   
  
Ray got down on one knee and took Lily's hand.  
  
R-I wan't to ask you something.  
  
L-Oh my god.  
  
R-Lily, will you marry me?  
  
Lily had a huge smile on her face.  
  
L-Yes!  
  
She hugged and kissed Ray.  
  
R-Come on we have to get to your house so you can change for the party tonight.  
  
They got up and left. 


	31. Party Part 2

Ray and Lily drove back to Lily's house. They walked into the house and all thelights were off.  
  
L-Hello?  
  
She walked over and flipped the lights on.  
  
E-Suprise!  
  
L-Oh my god!  
  
They had thrown Lily and Ray a suprise engagement party. All their friends were there. Lily walked over to Audrey, Audrey's mom , and her mom. They all grabbed her hand to look at her ring. Ray walked over to Robbie.  
  
R-I can't believe she said yes.  
  
Ro-Your so dumb Ray everyone knew she would happen it was just a matter of time.  
  
R-Really?  
  
Ro-Yeah Ray it was.  
  
They laughed and continued to talk for a while.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
One hour Later........  
  
R-Lily are you ready to go to the High School for the overnight?  
  
L-Yeah Ray hang on!  
  
The overnight is a big party where everyone spends the night at the school after graduation.  
  
Lily came down she had changed to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and of course her trademark, a bandanna. She also had a duffle bag. She threw the duffle at Ray.  
  
L-Wanna carry that hun?  
  
She laughed jokingly.  
  
Ray picked it up and walked out to his car. He put her duffle in the trunk and then wen' back and picked Lily up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
L-Hey!  
  
R-You told me to carry you!  
  
L-I meant the duffle!  
  
He threw her in the backseat. She climbed to the front.  
  
R-Ready to go?  
  
L-Yep. Roscoe High here we come!  
  
They drove to the school. 


End file.
